


Oh, Tú serás la muerte de Mi.

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader is tiny, Short Reader, courier is also tiny, courier is badass, courier is you, courier reader, exploring the mojave is fun, first I love yous, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: (Oh, You will be the death of Me)Raul has found himself following a tiny courier around. He questions why sometimes, but then you remind him.





	Oh, Tú serás la muerte de Mi.

**Author's Note:**

> So, One of my friends is a know Ghoul/Monster lover/fucker. This is for her. As are several other posts.  
> Enjoy!

Raul was a vaquero. Then a mechanic for an crazy Nightkin. And now. He was a partner to one of the most insane people he’s ever met. A tiny courier who was about, 5 foot 2. Smallest little thing he’s met. They’d climb counters and racks and any number of things to get what they wanted. He swore up and down to anyone who’d listen that they were trying to kill him! 

As of right now, The two of you were exploring an old gas station. It had obviously been from before the war, due to not only the snacks but the newspaper left in the racks. Raul was looking around, trying to find anything useful for building new gear when he heard a violent crash from the other room. 

“Mierda! Boss, are you alright?” He rushed into the room as fast as his old knees could take him. 

“Yea! And Look!! I got the Nuka cola!” you held up your prize, so very proud of yourself. Raul looked at the utter mess around you and nodded. 

“Yes, I see. I see someone trying to get my old heart to quit beating. Is that what you want boss, to kill this old man?” Raul asked, tired of all the shenanigans you got him into. 

You laughed and got up, dusting yourself off and gathering your things. “Well! Other than this, I don’t think there is much to see around here, other than you of course.” Raul chuckled, remembering why he stuck with you. 

“Boss, you sure know how to trick an old man into feeling loved.” He said, smiling. Raul knew that someone like you would never be with someone like him. A ghoul, a broken vaquero and an ugly old man. But, well, he couldn’t help but to love you. Bright, young and happy. A little crazy, but it does make things fun. Your smile, your laugh. He doubts that there was a thing about you he couldn’t love. 

You gently hug him, snapping him out of his thoughts. You look up at him, grinning. 

“Hey Raul, wanna hear a secret?” You don’t wait for a response. 

“I love you.” He stops and stares at you before he begins to chuckle, then laugh. Soon he is laughing loudly and holding you close. You laugh a little too, a tiny bit confused at his reaction. 

“Oh, querida, Te amo.”  Raul hesitates for a moment before leaning down and capturing your lips in a chaste kiss. You smile into it and kiss him back happily. 

Yes, You were the craziest person he’s ever met. He’d swear over and over that you were going to kill him one day! But well, maybe, maybe that was a good thing. You can kill with kindness, after all. 


End file.
